poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeing the Forest for the Trees!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Seeing the Forest for the Trees in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: With his eight Gym Badge on the line. Ash challenged the Snowbelle Gym. However, Gym Leader Wulfric dealt him a crushing defeat. Counting his previous battle with Sawyer, it was Ash's second lost in a roll, and afterward Ash disappeared into the forest alone. (Now we see two Fletchling singing as we see Ash sitting all alone in the log, while Simba is watching him in the distance) G-Merl: What?! Vulk: What?! Joe Kido: What did you say?! Clemont: Greninja's gone too?! Tai Kamiya: Is this some kind of joke?! Nurse Joy: It's strength is back so there's really nothing to worry about. Any idea where it went? Rigby: We don't know? Mordecai: Skips, do you know where Greninja went? Skips: Sorry, I didn't know where it disappeared too? Pops: I can't believe this. First, Ash disappeared, then Pikachu, and now Greninja. Very bad show. Mikey Kudo: Well, why don't we find Ash first. Then learn Greninja how to become Ash-Greninja. Bonnie: I wanna know where too. Serena: Maybe Greninja went after Ash. (Outside of the forest we see Greninja, who have already been fully recovered, sitting on top of a tall tree. Cut back to Serena and the others sitting) Camillot: Seriously, we have to find Ash and Greninja! Jeri Katou: But, it's way too far to find. We'll never gonna find them, and the snowstorm will begin very soon. Bloom: Poor Ash and Greninja I felt so sorry for those two. - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Seeing the Forest for the Trees! - (Now we cut back to the Pokemon Center) Henry Wong: (Yawning) What's up? Takato Matsuki: I couldn't get any sleep last night. And it's not cause Guilmon snores like a dump truck. Henry Wong: Something bugging you? Takato Matsuki: I had a nightmare yesterday. Bloom: What? You had a nightmare last night too. Clemont: Really? Bonnie: What was it? (Rika arrives) Gmerl: Oh, hey, Rika. Rika Nonaka: You sure your not seeing things? Who knows maybe your goggles are on too tight. Serena: Tell us what was that nightmare you guys had? Takato Matsuki: ... It was the disaster and our greatest enemies approaching in the near future. (Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and the other members of SUPS1 are surprised) Rika Nonaka: I did had a nightmare last night too. Henry Wong: Same goes for me. Bonnie: You guys had a nightmare last night after Ash left? Clemont: How did this happened? Takato Matsuki: It all started while we we're sleeping. (Flashback starts as we see Takato, Henry and Rika are in the creepy forest) Henry Wong (V.O.): We we're in a creepy scary looking forest with no people and Pokemon around. - - - - (Flashback ends) Bloom: That's terrible! Stella: It looks like the nightmare has got worser than I thought. Timon: Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. (Clears his throat) Hakuna Matata. Takato Matsuki: Hakuna huh? Pumbaa: 'Hakuna Matata. It means no worries. (The song begins) 'Timon Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Pumbaa ' Hanna Matata, ain't no passing craze! 'Timon It means no worries, for the rest of your days. & Pumbaa It's our problem-free philosophy. Timon Hakuna Matata. Takato Matsuki: (Spoken) Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: (spoken) Yeah, it's our motto. Guilmon: (Spoken) What's a motto? Timon: (spoken) Nothing. What's a-motto with you? (laughs) Pumbaa: You know guys, these two words will solve all your problems! Timon: That's right. Take Pumbaa for example. (sings) ''Why, when he was a young warthog. '''Pumbaa': When I was a young warthog! Timon: (spoken) Very nice. Pumbaa: (spoken) Thanks! Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He can clear the savanna after every meal. Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seemed thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. And oh the shame! Timon: He was ashamed! Pumbaa: Thought of changing my name! Timon: Oh, what's in a name! Pumbaa: And I got downhearted. Timon: How did you feel? Pumbaa: Everytime that I... Timon: (spoken) Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Pumbaa: (spoken) Oh, sorry. (The song begins to continue again) Both Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze! Himi It means no worries for the rest of your days. Timon: (spoken) Yeah, sing it kid! Both: It's our problem-free... Pumbaa: Philosophy! All: Hakuna Matata! - - Tai Kamiya: I hate to interrupt but... if we hang around here guys we'll never find Ash, Pikachu and Greninja. Davis Motomiya: Tai is right. We have to find them before the snowstorm starts. - - - - Sonic: Then why are we standing around for? Let's go, find them! - (instrumental bridge) Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata (6x) Hakuna.... Adult Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days. All: It's our problem-free, philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata. Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Adult Simba: Hakuna Matata. - - - (Greninja) - - - - Matt Ishida: Ash, Ash can you hear me! (Coughing) Gabumon: The storm is getting worse at the minute! Matt Ishida: Where are you Ash..... (collapses) Gabumon: Matt you must save your strength! Wait, look Matt! There's a cave right over there. Let's go in and get warm until the storm's over. Matt Ishida: '''A cave! Of course that's where Ash is! Yes! Ash! (As Matt gets inside the cave there's nothing in here) '''Gabumon: I'm sorry, Matt. Don't give up hope. Matt Ishida: I was so sure he and Greninja would be in there. But then again... Ash must've been still out there. (Gabumon spits out a blue fire to make a fire) Gabumon: There now come and sit by the fire. You can't help Ash nor anyone for that matter if you get sick, you must rest to stay strong. Matt Ishida: No I gotta go back out there and find them! I feel fine! (coughing) - - - - - - - - - (Now we go to the cave) Gabumon: He's frozen! I've got to warm him up, or else... or else, he will never make it! But how? All I have is my fur and... (thinks of the idea) Hey, that's it! (Takes off his fur) Why not, naked Digimon. Here you go, my friend. (He place his fur on Matt to keep him warm) (Then Zoe Orimoto and Skips came and he sees Gabumon naked) Zoe Orimoto: (Screams and close his eyes) Get out! Get out! You're naked! Skips: Put your fur back on! - - Familiar Voice: 'Your bonds will never break, cause we will never give up! '''Tai Kamiya: ' Is that? (2 Silhouettes figures appears and jumps out reveal to be Tagiru and Gumdramon) - - '''Simba: Ash! It's you! Ash Ketchum: Who's there? (Sees Simba) Simba! (He runs and hugs him) It's so good to see you again! Simba: And I'm sure glad I've found you. My family and I have been helping your friends look for you. Ash Ketchum: Everyone? - - (Greninja transform into the incomplete form of Ash-Greninja) Ash Ketchum: But the two of us, can fix this together! (The watery veil begins to transform into a giant water shuriken on Greninja's back thus finally mastering up the form) Simba: '''You did it, Ash! '''Ash Ketchum: Let's do it! (Ash-Greninja grabs Spewpa and continues to fall down) Ash Ketchum: Dodge that branch! Go right! (Ash-Greninja grabs the branch with his tongue and avoids it) Ash Ketchum: Another one! Dodge it! (Ash-Greninja jumps every branches) Ash Ketchum: All right, slow down. There! (Ash-Greninja grabs the tree and slows down the speed and lands to the ground) Ash Ketchum: We did it! (Cut to Ash-Greninja already climbed back up and gives the Spewpa to Ash) Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, Spewpa, you're safe now. (Gives the Spewpa back to the group) (Ash-Greninja turns back into Greninja's normal form) Ash Ketchum: Greninja, thanks so much. Sorry I made you worry. (Ash and Greninja hi-five their hands and Simba smiles warmly. Later, Ash, Greninja, and the Spewpa are now sheltering inside the cave with the other Pokémon. Simba, who left to get food, comes back with some meat he hunted in the Winding Woods and some fish he caught in a nearby run, although he had a little help from a Mightyena, who is an alpha helping its pack look for food. He even brought a bundle of oran and pecha berries for Ash, Greninja, Spewpa and the other Pokémon) Simba: Here. I've brought food for everyone. I figured you and Greninja were hungry after all you've been through. Ash Ketchum: Thanks so much, Simba. (Ash builds a fire and cooks some meat and fish for himself. Simba takes some meat and fish and eats them. Greninja, Spewpa, and the other Pokémon eat some of the oran and pecha berries) Simba: Hey, Ash, I saw what happened during your gym battle yesterday. Ash Ketchum: Wait, you know about the gym battle I had? Simba: Yeah, I watched the whole thing and saw you and Greninja lose against Wulfric and his ice Pokémon. I'm really sorry that the two of you lost the match. Ash Ketchum: Oh, it's okay. But you know what? Simba: What? Ash Ketchum: This happened once before. Simba: Really? It has? - (Flashback starts) - - - - - - - (Flashback ends) Ash Ketchum: '''Sorry I made you worried, buddy. '''Tai Kamiya: Ash, your back! - - Ash Ketchum: Hey, guys, I'm really sorry about the way I behaved this afternoon. - - Emerl: Oh, Ash, it's OK. We humbly accept your apology. But the important thing is that you and Greninja learned a very valuable lesson. Impatience and lacking trust in your friendship isn't a virtue. Sometimes, it is good to stay calm when you want to win something. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. And you know what? I got so wrapped up in trying to fulfill Olympia's prophecy about Greninja as well as wanting to enter the Kalos League so badly that I asked too much of my Pokémon and all of you guys. Kero: That's I like to hear that Ash. - Tai Kamiya: Oh, Ash this is our another leader and his Digi-Leader. Takato Matsuki: His name is Tagiru and this is Gumdramon. Tagiru Akashi: Hi, Ash. Ash Ketchum: It's nice to meet you, Tagiru and Gumdramon. Serena: '''Uh, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks Serena. - - - - '''Squishy: (communicating with Z-2) Can you here me? Ash and Greninja thought of each other, even while they are apart. They combined their strength and the bond between them is stronger than ever. I think this world full of people and Pokémon. Is it possible that's something we can believe in? - - (The villains shows up) - Gaston Gourmand: Oh, I would like to cook a pig for dinner! Pumbaa: Pig!? Timon: Uh-oh! Takuya Kanbara: Why "Uh-oh?" Pumbaa: Are you talking about me? Timon: He called him a pig. Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: He shouldn't done that. Pumbaa: ARE YOU TAKING TO ME? Timon: Now you in for it. Pumbaa: They called me MR.PIG!!!!! (He charges and hits Gourmand and crashes into the tree) Gaston Gourmand: (pain) Ow! Tai Kamiya: That's what happen if you mess with Pumbaa you get rammed. Ash Ketchum: You said it, Tai! WarGreymon: Terra Force! (He fires his attack on Eggman's robots) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Team Rocket&the villians: We're blastin' off again! (ding) - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later our heroes are now back at the cabin as they are eating dinner) Agumon: Those food are so warm, good and tasty. - - (The door knocking was heard) Emerl: Yes, come in. (The door opens to see Gennai) All DigiDestined: It's Gennai! Gennai: (Panting) It's good to see you kids again. Ash Ketchum: Gennai. What are you doing here? Gennai: (Panting) I came to warn you something bad is about to happened... Apocalymon and his army the Dark Masters will return to destroy Kalos! (All the heroes gasp in horror including the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Ash Ketchum: What?! Tai Kamiya: The Dark Masters and Apocalymon are back. T.K. Takaishi: No way! (The next day) - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: I get it, Greninja. I won't lose my way again. We will get to the league. But first, the Snowbelle Gym! (Greninja fist bumps the Pokeball and then the heroes exit the building heading to the gym) Narrator: It looks as if the Snowbelle Gym is about to have some repeat visitors, as the journey continues. (Epilogue we go to Lysandre's lab as the spies arrived reporting to Lysandre and his recruits) Team Flare Grunt #1: Lysandre we already saw and record everything about the DigiDestined's Digimon. Lysandre: Excellent. Show us all of their abilities to digivolve. (A male Team Flare Grun puts the disk inside the computer machine as the screen shows all of the DigiDestined's Digimon) Mr. Ross: Good job. Now all we need is to see their digivolution. Mr. Ross' Guard #1: Yes, sir. Prepare to show their digivolution now. (They turn on the screen to show all Digimon can digivolve into Champion, Ultimate and Mega) Xerosic: These are the DigiDestined's Digimon have an ability to digivolve into levels! Lysandre: That's right, but we can also see Agumon and Gabumon can warp digivolve into megas and so as some of the other Digimon. Dr. Drakken: But did you know that there's six Ultimate Level Digimon in the screen? Lysandre: Yes, Dr. Drakken. Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon and Gatomon can't warp digivolve into mega just like Agumon and Gabumon. I even heard they can only digivolve to Champion and Ultimate levels. Maleficent: What a pity those six Digimon can't warp digivolve into megas. Bryony: We saw their Digimon digivolve back in Terminius Cave. Celosia: Yes, we did. And not to mention one of the Mega Digimon was MetalGarurumon defeated my Manectric. Aliana: Did you say that Digimon can digivolve? Xerosic: Yes they have. Mable: So how do they digivolve? Jafar: The kids uses their crests to digivolve even further. Hades: Yes, that's true. Jafar: Unfortunatly we still have no match for the Digidestined and their Digimon are still powerful enough to defeat us. Lysandre: Do not worry my friends. I have a plan. Shego: That's what I like to hear. King Nixel: So what's your idea to eliminate the heroes, the Mixels along with the DigiDestined, their Digimon and our mortal enemy, Lysandre? Lysandre: (Grins) We have to upgrade our rock alot more powerful than champion, ultimate and/or mega level Digimon. Xerosic: Great idea, Lysandre. Then we'll destroy your mortal enemy for you too, Prince Hans. Prince Hans: (Grins evilly) Excellent. (Now we go to the villains studying the giant rock while preparing to upgrade it) Maleficent: The time will soon come our ultimate weapon. We have harnessed enough mega evolution energy to make you grow stronger than those pathetic heroes. Spectre: We'll also make you stronger than those types and their dinosaurs too. Jafar: Don't forget to make it grow stronger than those Digimon. King Nixel: And the Mixels too. Governor Ratcliffe: Now it's time to make it invincible. Lysandre: Now upgrade it! Male Team Flare Admin: Right. Prepare to upgrade the giant rock. Female Team Flare Admin: Upgrading the giant rock has been activated. Xerosic: Begin! (The laser fires on the giant rock upgrading it to make it grow stronger) Maleficent: It's working! Magnificent! (Laughing evilly) - Jafar: Now this will be the most powerful weapon in the world! (Laughing evilly) - - (The episode ends)